50 Strangers
by Brennerdee
Summary: What if America hasn't actually met all of the personifications of his states? 50 is a lot of people you know.
1. OR and WA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or anything mentioned in this story except the states. And the plot. I don't think this has been done before…

**Chapter One**

Two people sat together at a table in a deserted café, with untouched coffees sitting in front of them. They looked like twins, with their dark brown hair and cloudy gray eyes. The girl had her hair long, held in a loose braid, and kept flicking her fringed bangs out of her eyes, while her brother kept his short and out of his face. Both were dressed nicely in jeans, coats and boots, their gloves and scarves sitting next to them on the table to protect them from the frigid rain outside.

Reaching forward, the girl brought her coffee to her lips, took a sip and set it back down. And did it again. And again. And agai-

"Hannah, stop fidgeting. It's annoying. Tell me what you wanted to talk about." He leveled his sister with a no-nonsense look and moved her cup away from her before permitting her to continue.

"Wait a second, is this-? You did, you got hot chocolate." Smelling it again, he gave her a disgusted look. "That is blasphemous, going to Starbucks and getting _hot chocolate._ Who does that?"

She gave him an indignant look. "Well, I just didn't feel like coffee for one thing, and just because Starbucks _began_ in Seattle, doesn't mean you just get to make all the Starbucks etiquette. And _besides_, _everybody_ gets hot chocolate, why would they have non-coffee drinks if you weren't meant to drink them?"

"To keep sissies, like you, from complaining about having nothing to choose from. But whatever, no more stalling, tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"But- you're the one-" She took a deep breath and refrained from beating her brother with a stick. "Okay. Michael, I think we should meet him."

He looked confused at the seemingly random statement. "What? Meet who?" Hannah stared blankly at him, and he blinked with realization before sighing and looking out the window at the cars passing by. "Oh, _him._"

"Yes, _him_, haven't you thought about it at all?"

Both sat in silence with Hannah staring expectantly and Michael avoiding her gaze. Finally turning back to her, he asked, "Why?"

She shifted in her seat, "Well, I mean, he's our _country._ And Cali said he was actually pretty nice and cool when she met him. And don't you feel like you should? Like there's something pulling you to? Don't you want to?"

He groaned as his head rolled backwards, "Ugh, 'Cali said this', 'Cali said that', what does she know? Everyone she likes is loud and obnoxious. And no. No I don't want to meet him."

"Really? Not at all?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Come on, I know you. Yes, you do. At least a little bit."

"How do you even know he'll know who we are?"

"Seriously? Did you just ask me that? It's not like he doesn't know that people like us exist, he's met California. Plus the Original 13, and who knows who else, so he probably realizes that there are at least 50 of us. Pretty sure nobody else has gone up to him and said 'Hey, We're Oregon and Washington.'"

He continued to sit in stubborn silence for another few minutes until he heard her quiet voice, "Please, I don't want to go alone."

He almost caved at how small his older sister sounded, before scoffing and saying, "Why not take Cali then? She should be able to help you, seeing as she's already met him and all."

Now it was her turn to scoff. "Please, she'll just over power the entire conversation and he probably won't even realize I'm there. Which is why I want _you_ to go with me."

"Why so you can overpower me and take over the conversation?"

"_No_, that isn't why. I want you to go because you haven't met him either; it'll be like killing two birds with one stone!" She knew he was beginning to lose his resolve so she upped her game a little.

He just stared at her earnest expression a few moments longer, mulling the idea over in his head. On the one hand, he did want to meet the man who was his country, but he wasn't sure if right now was the best time to do so. On the other hand, it had been a hundred and twenty-one years since he had basically come into existence, so when would the right time be, exactly?

Making his decision, he responded, "Alright."

His sister laughed and clapped her hands together. "Yay! I'm glad you said yes, because I have our flight booked to fly to New York on Monday."

Having began to sip his drink, Michael spat it out and stared wide-eyed at his sister with a disbelieving expression, "What? But that's two days from now! Does he even know we're coming? How are we even going to know who or where he is?"

"So? I know you've packed for longer trips in shorter amounts of time." She responded with an irritated tone as she wiped her face of the caffeinated beverage with a napkin. "And no he doesn't, and easy. We're going while they have the U.N. meeting, therefore he will be at the U.N. meeting building, and we'll just figure it out for there. Besides, we know his name and Cali kinda described him to me. We can ask around, shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"That…is the stupidest plan I've ever heard." He took a deep breath. "But, what else are we going to do? Alright, what's his name again?"

She grinned at her brother, knowing she was getting her way, again. "Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

**AN: **Just to clarify, Hannah is Oregon, Michael is Washington, and Cali is California. Yeah. I basically just looked up popular baby names around the time when the state first formed, and those were the ones I liked. Except Cali, she doesn't have a name yet, because all of her popular names just didn't seem to fit her.

I just wanted to let everyone know that this will probably focus a _little_ less on the east coast. No that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore them entirely, but I hate the stories where **all **they write about is the angsting of the Original 13. Or New York and Massachusetts bickering and Vermont/Delaware/Maine/Connecticut being ignored.

**ALSO: **feel free to give me tips on what you think I should work/improve on, or any details about states that you want to share. Trust me, I could use all the help I can get. No information is useless information. (Okay, that statement wasn't true at all, pretty sure nobody's going to find use for the fact that Liechtenstein's biggest export is dental products).

But seriously, anything will help. Mostly I need lots and lots of stereotypes. And I will be including a lot of countries as well! (duh, I mean, how can I not?)


	2. OR and WA plus US

**This has been disclaimed.**

**Chapter two**

When England woke up that Tuesday morning, he was mildly panicked to find that he was in an unfamiliar room. Then he remembered that he was staying in a hotel in New York for the United Nations meeting that was being held. As soon as the panic was gone, it was soon replaced by dread as he pictured the meeting going exactly how it always does.

Somebody bringing up an actual issue and America suggesting a completely unrealistic solution. England calling him an idiot while America eating more burgers. France throwing roses and shouting about _L'amor,_ with Italy Shouting about pasta and producing a bowl of said item out of _bloody nowhere_, followed by Germany shouting to get order back and being unsuccessful, then calling for a break. And repeat for the next six hours.

He sighed as he got out of his bed, determined to face the day eventually, and it might as well be now.

Besides, he wanted to rub it in America's face when he was late to a meeting held in his own country.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me, you don't ACTUALLY know where the U.N. building is, and you are _just now_ mapquesting it?"

They had gotten in late Monday evening and crashed before they could actually discuss a plan of action, so now, here Michael was, watching his sister sit on his laptop googling the address for the United Nations building and mapping it from their hotel, and stressing out because she failed to tell him something until the last minute, again.

Hannah didn't pause in her typing as she said, "No, that's not what I said, but I guess that's basically what I was implying, so yes. And, I don't know the _exact_ location, but I know the general area, and we're near it, so that's good enough."

Michael flopped back on his bed in the hotel room he was sharing with his sister and groaned. "I KNEW I should've just stayed home. I had actual work to do, you know. Now not only do we not know the location of where we're going, we don't even know who we're looking for!"

"Listen to yourself, Negative Nancy! Yes we _do_ know who we're looking for, it's America stupid. He shouldn't be too hard to find, anyway, I mean he is our…" She struggled with what exactly he was to them. A Father? No, that would imply that he raised them, which he didn't, really. "I don't know. What would you call him?"

"Our leader?"

She turned around in the spinney office chair and scowled. "No, that makes us sound like a cult."

"We could be a cult."

"No we couldn't, because cults generally have a common goal that everyone agrees on and we can't all agree on anything. Now enough of that, it doesn't matter, Cali described him to us, so it should be pretty simple, how many blondes with blue eyes could there be at this meeting? Now," She slid over to the printer as the directions finished printing and snatched them off the tray, "let's get going."

* * *

Unfortunately when they arrived at the correct building, it was apparently the lunch break, and it became clear after a few moments that there were quite a few blondes there.

"Great plan, genius, 'blonde hair and blue eyes, it should be _easy_.' Easy my ass. Now what do you suppose we do?" He mocked, crossing his arms and glowering at everything and just generally being miserable.

She glared at him again, "Shut up, you didn't have a better plan; you just wanted to complain about everything I came up with, and _that is not what my voice sounds like!_" She took a deep breath to reassess their situation. "Okay, I don't think we should split up to search-"

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

She glared again, but for the most part ignored his comment and continued, "So maybe we should ask if anyone knows America?"

Washington reluctantly nodded, and followed behind his sister.

It also didn't occur to them that everyone in the building might not have been a nation.

Getting farther into the room, they both slowed. "Who are we going to ask?" Washington didn't answer as he looked around. Sure, there were a lot of people milling about, but that didn't mean they could just ask anyone. Could they? "How about the guy over there?"

* * *

England wasn't sure if he was impressed or bitter that he had predicted the morning exactly. Now it was the first break of the day, and he was wondering how much longer he'd have to endure this nonsense.

He was heading down the kitchen area of the building for some tea, when he noticed what looked to be two teenagers entering the building. Confused, he turned to look at France (who had been trying to coerce England into joining him in a broom closet, as per usual) who seemed to have noticed them as well.

Puzzled, both nations just seemed to stand there and watch the two as they seemed to bicker quietly amongst themselves as the girl shoved the boy forward and in turn he scowled and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him.

Right towards the two nations.

They were beginning to hear bits and pieces of their conversation as the two teens got closer and closer.

"…not really sure if we should ask them…"

"…backing out now?"

"…come back later."

"Oh come _on_, this was your idea in the first place, and we're here now_, _so we're going to finish this."

"But…"

They came to a halt in front of the two men. When nobody said anything, the boy nudged who England assumed was his sister with his elbow and muttered, "Well go on."

England took the time to look the two of them over while the girl tried to form a coherent sentence. Although it was muggy outside, both were dressed in jeans and jackets and seemed perfectly comfortable in that. He did notice that underneath their jackets, the girl had on a layered tank top and the boy had just a simple T-shirt.

The four of them continued to stand in an awkward silence while the boy gave his sister an expectant look. England decided to be a gentleman and give her a little push, "Yes? Did you two need something?" That seemed to do it. She snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and laughed a little bit.

"Yes, actually, we do. Um, I'm… Hannah, and this is my brother, Michael, and we're looking for somebody named Alfred F. Jones…do you by chance know who that is?" She asked in a hopeful tone. She seemed oblivious the fact that the two men's silence wasn't contemplative, but rather unnerved.

Just how in the world did these two know America's human name?

Hannah seemed to take their silence as them still trying to figure out who she was talking about, so she decided to give them a few more hints, "Uh, he's tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he's got glasses? And he's really loud? At least that's what Cali said, but she exaggerates about _everything_ so who knows?" She laughed lightly again, but rubbed her arm when Michael smacked her.

The two older nations exchanged glances when they heard him mutter something suspiciously like "What if they don't know about Cali?"

It was France who decided to chance it and asked, "Do you perchance mean, ah, California?"

Both teenagers' eyes lit up in recognition, and Hannah smiled a familiar million kilowatt smile, "Yes! You know her?"

"Well, we don't know her personally, but America has spoken about her recently." England nodded.

"So you do know America." Michael said this not as a question, but a statement. "Does that mean you can take us to him?" While they thought of how exactly they were going to respond, he sprung another question on them, "And who are you guys _really?_"

Obviously they already knew about the nation-people so that wasn't a reason to not tell them who they were, but England was a bit put off by the fact the he didn't know who _they _were. "Well, who are _you?_"

The would be twins shared a look and shrugged, "Fair enough," The boy answered, "I am Washington, and she is Oregon, and we are states of America."

"Well that is wonderful then! I am the beautiful nation of France~ and that is drabby old England." England reflexively tried to punch France in the side of the head but he dodged, "I am not drabby! Or old!"

"Uh…" The two states watched the scene with mild amusement "does this mean you can bring us to America?"

England stood up fully and straightened his sweater vest, while France stopped flailing around, "Humph, I suppose we could. Come now."

Oregon smiled as she and her brother followed them, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

"Him, right there- that's America." The four personifications stood a ways away from their target, looking at him from around a wall while England pointed at a man across the hall.

The two teenagers exchanged apprehensive glances with each other. Well, it certainly looked like the person that California had described. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses. Funny hair thing that sticks up. What in the world _is_ that?

"Thank You so much for helping us find him!" Oregon said to the two nations. England nodded as France smiled charmingly, "Of course! We were glad to help~ but if there is some way you'd like to repay us, mostly me, I'd be glad to accept- oof!"

"Shut up frog! It was not a problem, good luck. I assume this is something you'd like to do on your own?"

She nodded and grabbed Washington's arm, "Yeah, it is. Thanks for everything!" With that, they began making their way towards him, while the other two blonde nations made their way back down from where they came from.

Reaching their destination, Oregon spoke, "Hi America-" barely had the words left her mouth before the two were on the receiving end of a fierce glare and the two states 'eep-ed.'

You know, up close, his eyes weren't all that blue.

"For the ninth damn time today, I am _Canada._" The apparently-not-America took a deep breath and looked like he was planning to begin a very long winded rant fueled by years upon years of frustration. Oregon quickly jumped to stop him.

"No wait! We're sorry! I'm Oregon and this is Washington, we're states of America, and we were looking for him because we would like to meet him and somebody told us you were him but apparently they were wrong, and do you perhaps know where he'd possibly be?" She asked hopefully, as she gave him a sheepish smile. For his part, Washington just stood off to the side, looking unhappy and willing to let his sister do all the talking.

Suddenly, Canada himself looked sheepish, "Oh! I apologize, I didn't mean- um, sorry, I was just- well, let me start over," He 'ahem-ed' and began again in a much less frazzled voice, "I'm Canada, and yes, I do know America, he's my brother. Just, uh, follow me?"

"You're America's brother?" Washington asked, "That would explain why you look like him." Neither noticed Canada twitch.

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat again as they continued their walk down the hallway, passing other nation's along the way, though none paid them any attention. "So, why are you here to see Al?"

This time it was Oregon who spoke, "Oh, well, California—I don't know if you know her, she's another state—she told us about her meeting him a little while ago, and I—we just decided that we wanted to meet him too! I mean, it seems like a good idea, don'tcha think?"

Canada nodded as he stopped in front of a pair of large double doors. "Alright, he's inside," He opened the doors and stepped inside, the two states following in behind him.

Inside, there were quite a few other nations just milling around, talking to one another or scribbling on papers. Apparently this was sort of like the break room or cafeteria. The three continued inside, Canada walking and Oregon and Washington looking at all the nations, trying to recognize America. Once the two teenagers actually saw him, they unconsciously started slowing down.

He wasn't anything like Canada. Sure, he was tall, blonde, and blue-eyed with glasses, but his hair was shorter and messier, and more of a wheat blond than anything else and his eyes were a clear sky blue that even they could see from twenty feet away. And he didn't have quite the same hair curl—in fact, his didn't curl at all, it was more like a cowlick. He also had this confidence that seemed to roll off of him in waves with a beaming smile, even as he sat there eating a tone and laughing loudly and ridiculously.

One of the guys who had brought them to "America" earlier were talking to the real America, and the two states kind of wondered if he did it on purpose or something, but weren't really all that concerned with him.

As they were getting closer, Oregon stopped and snatched Washington's arm, effectively halting him in his tracks. Canada continued on for a few more feet before noticing their absence and turning around to give them a questioning glance.

Oregon stared silently ahead, her grip on Washington's arm tightening. He stared at his sister for a moment before speaking, "Um…Hannah?"

"What do we say?"

Both males looked taken aback by that.

"What do you mean what do we say?" He asked incredulously.

She scowled at him, "I _mean_ what do we say? What are we supposed to tell him? I mean, what are we even doing here? What if he doesn't believe us? What if he doesn't _like_ us? What if-"

"Of course he will."

"But how do you _know_ that?" She asked desperately. Washington sighed and fully turned to look at his sister ready to calm her nerves. "Hannah. He obviously knows we exist; he's talked to California, so he _will_ believe us. And he's gotta like us, we're part of him. He doesn't have a choice, so don't worry about it."

The scared look on her face didn't disappear at first, but slowly a fond smile broke out on her face. "Awww, you _do_ care!" Before he could get away, she grabbed him in a hug and squeezed him to her.

Washington looked pained from the hug but patted Oregon on the back nevertheless. "Yeah, yeah, are we finished with this? Let's go." Oregon nodded and let go, smiling happily, "Okay I'm ready."

Canada nodded and continued to lead them towards America who was speaking animatedly to England, while England just looked like he was just tolerating it. The trio stopped behind them but neither seemed to notice.

"Alfred." Canada said his quiet voice.

No response.

"America." He tried again a little louder.

Still didn't notice.

"_America."_

Washington was twitching slightly. This was becoming too much and oh my God if he doesn't turn around soon he is going to-

"AMERICA."

That got the blonde's attention—and the attention of a few other nations that were standing nearby.

Michael breathed deeply while everyone stared at him, feeling much better. Everyone always told him it wasn't good to hold your feelings in.

"Uh…yeah? Who are you?" America asked bluntly, looking at them curiously. The man he was talking with whacked him in the arm, muttering something about not being so rude.

"Oh, hello again. I was wondering why when I found America after I left you two you weren't with him." England said obliviously as Canada looked like he wanted to choke him.

"Iggy? You know them?" America asked even more curious now.

Before England had a chance to retaliate he noticed Oregon looked like she was going to speak so he stopped.

"Uh…" Oregon glanced at her brother, but apparently getting America's attention had been enough for him and he decided to let her do the rest of the talking. "Uh…m-may we talk to you?" Oh that was genius. They were already talking.

America blinked. "Sure! About what?"

"Well, um, Do you uh remember a, um…California?" Man, she has _got_ to stop this stuttering business.

America nodded, "Of course." He paused, "How do_ you_ know her?"

"Ah…" It was time to tell him. "Well, she's like…our sister? Is that what we'd call her?" The last bit she directed at her brother who shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

America didn't seem completely convinced, "really?"

Oregon cleared her throat, "Um, yes, allow us to properly introduce ourselves: I am Hannah, and this is Michael, and we are Oregon and Washington of the United States of America."

Nobody said anything for a moment. England and Canada waited silently for America's reaction while America just had an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he grinned and grabbed both states in a tight hug, their faces pressed uncomfortably against his chest.

"Well that's great! I'm glad to meet you! What made you decide to come?" He asked enthusiastically, letting them out of the hug but not letting go of them completely. "Hey Iggy, I'm gonna go, 'kay? I'll catch ya later!" America had already begun walking away as he said this, calling back to him over his shoulder. "Oh and thanks…Canada."

Canada gave him a nonplussed look for almost forgetting his name (not that America noticed) and muttered, "You're welcome."

Oregon turned back as well as she could while she was being pulled out of the room, "Right, thank you so much for helping us!" Washington nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you."

Canada nodded back and smiled, saying in a much more meaningful tone, "Of course, you're welcome."

"Also, B.C. will be around to see you sometime, don't worry." Washington left the room, leaving Canada to ponder this.

He blinked. "B…C? …British Colombia?"

* * *

"So you guys just wanted to come and meet me?"

They were sitting in a McDonald's that was around the corner from the U.N. building, America with like five double cheeseburgers in front of him, Washington with a McCafé ("Their coffee is sub-bar, but acceptable."), and Oregon refusing to have anything because everything there had at one time had a face ("You see that cheeseburger? That was once a happy cow. And now it is dead with manufactured cheese slapped on top of it. I hope you're happy.")

"It was her idea, but yeah, that's the gist of it." Michael took a sip of his coffee watching America eat the burgers with mild interest. Seriously, that thing was gone in like, three bites.

"Well, when California came back she seemed really excited and was talking a lot about you, so we—I just kind of thought, why not?" Oregon shrugged and tried _not_ to watch America. Disgusting.

"Right, California. She was a funny one, super energetic, loved that." Alfred offered off-handedly.

Oregon nodded, "Yeah, that's her. Have you met any of the other states?"

Thankfully he swallowed before answering, "Yeah, I've met most of the east coasters, them being New York, Maryland, New Jersey, Mass, all them. And you guys are the only other ones."

"Do you keep in contact with them?" Washington asked interestedly.

After taking another bite he swallowed again and drank his soda, "Oh yeah, I try to get together with all of them—and you guys too now—at least every once in a while. I mean, you guys _are_ me; I have to know what's going on with you. Does that make sense? I mean, you understand what's going on with your land and your people even better than I do."

They nodded and the conversation went easily from there. It was easy to talk about anything and everyone. Alfred asked about some other states but mostly he just asked about them and in turn they were curious about what kinds of stuff he did. Soon it was late in the day and they were heading back to their hotel with plans to hang out with him again after the meeting the next day.

Walking along the still semi-crowded New York streets, Washington broke the silence, "See, what'd I tell ya? Nothing to worry about."

Oregon grinned slightly at her brother, "I guess you were right. …for once."

Washington sniffed, "I don't know what you're implying, and you're the one who rarely makes good decisions."

"…_this_ was a good decision though, I'll give you that." He added grudgingly as an afterthought as they both received texts from Alfred (almost immediately after they'd begun talking he'd demanded their cell phone numbers).

_2day was cool, 2moro is going 2 b even mor awesum. cant wait __)))_

"Yeah, it was." Oregon said in agreement, smiling.

…

"God, he can't even spell."

* * *

**AN: Soo, I'd say this chapter is really late because of midterms…but I'd be lying. I mean, it was partly because of midterms, but it's not like I had them for six months (holy shit that long?), so...I just suck. Sorry :/ **

**The way there search went was so NOT how I planned it. At first I really didn't want to do the expected thing and have them go to England, so I chose Germany and Italy, but then I read both versions and I like the England one better, but I already had 8 pages written with Germany, so I had to go through and substitute everything and it was just blah. Hard. This chapter did not want to write itself, seriously. Then I finally was just like, "no, I need to get past this part AT LEAST." So that would be why some parts seem way more cut/paste and stiffer than others. Also, I apologize if the humor seems lacking, I'm working on it (I SWEAR).**

**And, sorry if you're from Oregon/Washington and feel a little jipped. This was kinda the introduction/meeting of OR/WA so it got a little cut off. If you'd like me to write a second thing for either of them with America, let me know and I'll see what I can do (same goes for any of the other states, though I'll try to keep it fair). I know one of the reviewers said something about Russia intervening in Washington and America's meeting, maybe I'll do a little side bit of that? I can already tell this is gonna be hard, haha. I'm not sure what I was thinking starting this, because I'm not really sure how I'm gonna do it.**

Once again, if anyone wants to suggest something to do, by all means, go for it. If you have any ideas for states, tell me about them, I could use it. I'm trying to do states by what order I'm told about them (unless inspiration for another one hits me, then I'm taking the chance while I have it). So next up should **most likely **be…yeah I don't know. ALSO tell me if you think I interpreted anyone's personalities wrong, I'd love to be able to get feedback.

**Also, I was going to look for a Beta and that was…daunting, to say the least. 131 pages, I kinda feel like just braving it without one :,(**

**[EDIT:]** A few minor errors were pointed out to me, which I greatly appreciate, so those have been fixed!


End file.
